narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kosuke Kobayashi
Kosuke Kobayashi'' (康介康輔, Kobayashi Kosuke'')' 'né Kōten Tsubasa ''(翼高天, Tsubasa Kōten)' 'Is one of the last known members of the Tsubasa clan and is a missing-nin from Kirigakure who sometime after' 'escaping, eventually ended up at Konoha where he changed his identity to ''Kosuke Kobayashi ''and became a Konoha ninja. Originally recluse and keeping to himself at first, he slowly adjusts to his life there in Konoha. After becoming a member of Team 14 he gradually becomes more outgoing. Despite occasionally missing his family back at Kirigakure, he is very loyal to Konoha and grateful for their hospitality towards him. Kosuke lives in a small apartment by himself and works part-time to earn extra money. During the chunin exams in the Forest of Death is when he first uses his Senrigan in front of others which causes suspicion, but because the Senrigan is so unknown throughout most of the shinobi world, no connection was made and he was able to continue on unnoticed. After Mariko left the village, Kosuke was instrumental in getting her back and having her life spared. In the fourth great ninja war, Kosuke was mainly with the medical corps before later joining the battlefield along with everyone else. Kosuke played a support role in helping whoever he could and defending the weak or injured. After the war, Kosuke eventually marries and has two children with Mariko Uchiha. Background Kosuke is the second son of Akiha and Sanjaku Tsubasa. He was born just 3 years after the Blood Mist exams had been discontinued. Kosuke was originally born in a small snowy village in the Land of Water until his parents left when he was 6 to Kirigakure sometime during Yagura's reign. Because of their clans kekkei genkai, he and his brother were instructed to never reveal their clan's Ice release or Senrigan kekkei genkai while they were in Kiri. This being because of their clans mistreatment in the Land of Water once their clan's abilities were revealed there. His parents fled to Kiri with him and his brother in the hopes of escaping that persecution and starting over with a clean slate. His parents both became Kirigakure hunter-nin so they were very strict with him and his older brother Kaito. Because Kaito was a prodigy, Kosuke had similar expectations put on him. While Kaito wanted to become a hunter-nin like their parents, Kosuke wanted to become one of the Seven ninja swordsmen. Kosuke admired Zabuza despite his reputation and wished to surpass him and wield Kubikiribōchō for himself, although his family thought he was more suited for Nuibari. Kosuke showed exceptional skills in kenjutsu at a young age in the academy. When Kosuke was 9, one day when he and his fellow classmates were hanging out, they were attacked by Chunin attempting to kidnap Kosuke because of a grudge they had against his brother, they were going to use Kosuke to lure him out and then execute them both. Kosuke told his friends that he would hold them off while they go and get help, but they were quickly and easily taken down before they could do so and nearly killed, only Kosuke remained standing but he was badly injured. Kosuke having met all 3 requirements to awaken his clans forbidden jutsu, not wanting to watch his comrades die or hurt his parents and older brother, the fear of losing them awakened his clans Doujutsu the Senrigan, permanently giving up his eyesight all to save his comrades and older brother. Due to his heightened skills from the Senrigan he was able to defeat the Chunin who was later taken into custody. Kosuke graduated from the academy and was promoted to Genin at the age of 9. Which is even younger than his brother who was promoted at age 10. Despite saving his classmate's lives, after revealing his clans kekkei genkai he was shunned and treated with suspicion and even had assassination attempts made against him, causing him to have to be guarded by his brother almost at all times. Kosuke became resentful of this, hurt that his friends would turn on him after saving their lives, and not just them, but the village as well. Under normal circumstances, he and his family would have been executed, but because of his family's loyalty and great contributions to the village they were spared, but still persecuted none the less. Kosuke grew increasingly resentful, despite all his success as a ninja, saving the lives of his comrades, his loyalty to the village, he was still mistreated. This mistreatment is what ultimately pushed Kosuke to abandon Kirigakure when he was 11. Kosuke managed to escape being captured thanks to his Senrigan abilities allowing him to foresee the enemy's moves, combined with his ice release kekkei genkai, allowed him to just barely escape with his life. He was pursued by none other than his parents and forced to fight them. Unlike the other hunter-nin that pursued him, his parents also had the same ice release kekkei genkai and naturally were far more skilled in its use than he is. Kosuke was overwhelmed both by their power and his own reluctance to fight his parents that he is forced to rely on his Senrigan powers once again, however, he was running low on chakra so he couldnt use it to its full potential, making Kosuke's options for its use very limited. With the last bit of chakra he had, he used his Senrigans Wing Creation to manifest wings the size of a Tengus, consuming a lot of chakra in the process, he used this ability to fly away at high speed and escape his parents who did not possess the Senrigan and were unable to follow him. Kosuke got a good distance away from Kiri before completely running out of chakra and crash landing in the Land of Hot Water. Kosuke wandered blindly through the wilderness until arriving at Yugakure where he stayed to recover and then changed his clothes and discarded his old ones before leaving. He continued to travel further and further away from Kiri until eventually winding up at Konoha. He convinced them that he was from Yugakure and he wished to enroll at Konoha's ninja academy to pursue a career as a ninja. He is eventually accepted and enrolled in the academy. He is registered as a Konoha ninja using the alias 'Kosuke Kobayashi' as his name. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Kosuke has tan skin and grey eyes, a common trait within the Tsubasa clan. He has light brown shoulder-length hair with long bangs somewhat covering his eyes and often wears an olive green hoodie with a grey hood and grey pants. He wears a silver necklace with a silver wing pendant underneath his hood. As a genin In both Kiri and Konoha, Kosuke wears his forehead protector on his forehead. As a child, Kosuke wears a light teal haori with dark teal two-tone trimming and belt, a dark teal long-sleeved pinstriped turtleneck underneath with light grey pants and Geta sandals with tabi socks. Shoulder length hair with a left side-swept bang and hair flaring slightly outwards at the bottom. In Kirigakure, Kosuke wore a blue pinstriped sleeveless turtleneck with black pants and a dark grey forehead protector. Shoulder length hair with his bang parted to the left covering most of his eye. In Part two Kosuke wears a light green zip-up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a dark teal collar. He wears light grey pants and black boots with bandages around his waist and a silver belt hanging from the left side and his wing pendant hanging from the belt. He wears the Konoha symbol at the bottom right side of his shirt instead of his forehead protector. Like many people in the Tsubasa clan, Kosuke was born with a Tengu fan birthmark on his back. In the New Era, Kosuke goes back to the hairstyle he had when he was a genin in Kirigakure. He wears a light green vest with short sleeves and a dark green undershirt. He originally wore the Konoha symbol on his back but eventually starts wearing his clans symbol on his back. Like many in his clan, Kosuke has a small teal Tengu fan birthmark on his back Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such To be continued Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kosuke is a very skilled shinobi, even considered a prodigy who is highly proficient in both water and wind-natured chakra to create Ice Release. He is able to utilize it to perform special techniques and cause devastating damage or defend against projectiles or a barrage of attacks. But because of having to keep his identity a secret, he could not openly use these techniques. While in Kirigakure he learned various water jutsu such as Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique in which he manipulates water into the shape of a dragon to strike down his opponent, dealing significant physical damage. Ideally, users of this technique would use pre-existing bodies of water, but Kosuke is a skilled enough user that he's able to use this technique without the need for pre-existing water to manipulate. Kosuke is also able to use Water Release: Water Formation Wall which he uses both offensively to push back incoming opponents and defensively to protect himself and his comrades. Medical ninjutsu Kosuke also has some medical ninjutsu knowledge, able to use the Mystical Palm Technique as well as knowing various medicinal herbs and having some knowledge on poisons. Although hes not a very skilled medical ninja, his sensory abilities allow him to tell which individuals are in more critical condition as well as finding other injured people hidden by debris that would otherwise go unnoticed. He can also transfer his chakra to others similar to how the Byakugou does and heals the person he touches, the downside to this being that the more severe the injury, the more chakra is required to heal it. Despite not being the most skilled medical ninja, Kosukes chakra control is refined enough to where he can perform the complicated Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique with others, but will be utterly exhausted afterward. Dōjutsu 'Senrigan Kosuke first awakens his Senrigan when he was 9 while defending himself from Chunin who were attempting to kidnap him to get to his brother. Kosuke tries hard not to resort to using the Senrigan but is overwhelmed and forced to use it in order to survive. However this was not without consequence as once the Senrigan is used, the user becomes permanently blind the moment it deactivates. Using the Senrigan for the first time despite being underdeveloped, he was able to perceive his enemies aura and predict their next moves, giving him the advantage he needed to defeat them. The Senrigan shares many similarities to both the Sharingan and Byakugan, but do not share not the same abilities. The Senrigan grants him precognition which gives him the appearance of seemingly predicting their opponents moves like the Sharingan, but are actually seeing several seconds into the future which allows him to anticipate and counter his opponent's moves. Another ability is the ability to see aura which allows him to perceive and read auras, which can be used to see a target’s emotions, health status, power level, or moral alignment. During the Chunin exams, Kosuke used his precognition to foresee his opponent's next moves and counter them, as well as read their auras which allowed him to determine which opponents would be easier to take down and which ones to be more cautious against or avoid. In the beginning stages of his Senrigan, Kosuke is able to see only a few seconds ahead, but as it matured he was able to see several minutes ahead and farther the more skilled he became. Besides clairvoyance, it also allows him the ability to sprout wings made of chakra, usually in the form of a Tengu's but in Kosuke's case, his are white which gives them a more angelic look rather than a Tengus. Because of the amount of chakra they consume, the wings are usually small in size to conserve chakra, but can be made bigger the more chakra is added to them. These wings allow him to fly and launch aerial attacks more effectively, giving him the advantage over most enemies. The Senrigan can also see in the dark and because of his aura sense its nearly impossible for his enemies to hide. Despite the Tsubasa clan only being able to perceive aura with their Senrigan activated, Kosuke is a special case in which he can sense peoples aura even without his eye activated, making him still able to 'see' even though he's blind. Like others of his clan, Kosuke met all 3 requirements to awaken the Senrigan '''to be continued Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Kosuke's fake name 康輔 means peaceful help his surname 康介 meaning small forest *His real name Kōten is taken from one of the daitengu, Kōtenbō of Katsuragi and his real surname 翼 means 'wing', a reference to their clans doujutsu and connection to Tengu *Like many people in his clan, Koten is actually a title bestowed to him rather than a name, Kosuke is actually using his real name when he goes by Kosuke Kobayashi, only his surname is fake *Like others in their clan, Kosuke is able to summon Tengu, often summoning lower Karasu Tengu or Kotengu *The Senrigan nicknamed 'wing eye' literally translates to'' 'clairvoyance''' while its final stage Yoken Senrigan literally means divine foreteller clairvoyance * Kosuke's parents were both Kirigakure hunter-nin *Had Kosuke not defected the village, he was said to of had the potential to be one of the Seven ninja swordsmen, its believed he could have wielded either Nuibari or Kubikiribōchō * Kosuke had an A in ninjutsu, B in taijutsu and genjutsu, A in classroom attitude and positivity, and an A in cooperation *Kosuke's Aura Sense shares some similarities to Karins Eye of Kagura, but they are different abilities, for instance, the Tsubasa clan is only able to perceive Aura while their Senrigan is activated, Kosuke, however, is the rare exception where he can perceive Aura even without his Senrigan activated. * According to the databook(s): *Kosuke's hobbies are gardening, meditating, and eating Apricots *Kosuke's favorite foods are Apricots and Cold Somen Noodles and his least favorite is spicy food *Kosuke wishes to fight Suigetsu Hozuki *Kosuke has completed 43 official missions in total: 13 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 5 A-rank, 4 S-rank. *Kosuke's favorite word is Snow (雪 Yuki) *Kosuke actually named his son after his favorite food, 杏 meaning apricot *After his true identity is revealed, he goes back to wearing his clan's symbol instead of the Hidden Leaf symbol and changes his name back to Tsubasa *Kosuke breaks many of his family's conditions when it comes to marriage. **He takes his wife's last name rather than her taking his because of him hiding his identity. **He also didnt get married at the Tengu shrine **He didnt wear his families crest until after his true identity was revealed and he was pardoned **The only conditions he met was giving Mariko the initiation, which she passed, and having her wear a wing accessory afterward. Reference Kosuke is an OC created by hanyouren on Photobucket Category:DRAFT